


To Go Back

by Cipher_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_M/pseuds/Cipher_M
Summary: Cross posted on Wattpad (username Minnami2005, and on ff.net, username Animefanatic2005.) A generic Naruto Time-travel. Aka. Am too lazy to write the summary.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 23





	To Go Back

CHAPTER ONE

The sound of metal clashing and pained grunts was all that could be heard as an intense battle raged on. In the center of the battle, there was a blond-haired man, weaving around his enemies, cutting them down one by one. He was shrouded by a golden cloak, that was quickly fading as exhaustion set in.

He heard the telltale whistle of a weapon flying through the air, and leaned back, dodging the kunai that sailed by. He glared at the owner of said kunai and cut him down with ease. The blond turned, and his cloak faded as he saw that he was the last one on the battlefield. He would have collapsed in exhaustion if it weren't for the fact he was out in the open. He stumbled towards the treeline.

"Naruto."

He turned to see his silver-haired sensei making his way towards him tiredly. He smiled, blushing lightly.

"Kakashi-sensei. How are you holding up?"  
Kakashi just gave his trademark eye smile. He looked at Naruto, and saw something-  
There was no time to think. His body moved on its own and suddenly-  
"K-Kakashi? KAKASHI!"

The blond rushed to catch his sensei's' falling body. He looked down and saw blood blooming around a wakizashi. A wakizashi that was firmly lodged between Kakashi's' ribcage. The silver-haired nins breath came out labored, and his hands clutched the sword tightly.

Naruto turned and saw a man staring at him, hatred burning in his eyes. Naruto allowed his eyes to bleed red and asked his tenant for enough energy to flay him alive He disappeared and reappeared, the man's heart clutched tightly in his hand. He fell to his knees next to his injured comrade and made to pick him up.  
He was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Naruto, you know I won't make it. It's pointless." his voice was but a whisper, but Naruto focused on trying to stem the flow of blood that was streaming from his wound. Tears flowed down his whiskered face endlessly, as he tried to control his chakra enough to perform a healing jutsu.

Kakashi slapped his hand weakly, trying to get the upset blond to stop. He was happy to know that the blond cared that much, but he needed to get his say in.

"Na-Naruto. S-stop. I need to tell you something... before it's too late." his voice broke as he hacked out cough, blood staining his mask.

Naruto sobbed brokenly, kneeled over the masked nin, forehead resting lightly on the Hatake's' quivering chest. "Please, please don't. Yo-you're gonna make it 'ttbeyo."

The Hatake felt his Sharingan eye crying, and his heart broke as he watched the blond break right in front of him. But he had to get his say in, or he wouldn't- No.

He channeled his remaining chakra through him, strengthening his limbs and allowing himself momentary control of his dying body.

"Naruto. For years I've wanted to tell you... ever since Jiraiya.... I regret not telling you before now because maybe-" he broke out in a fit of coughing, and winced as he felt his throat tear. He swallowed back the blood that tried to bubble out. He needed to say this.

Naruto was staring at hm, horrified at how he was straining himself. He was clearly fighting with himself, trying to come to a decision. Kakashi barreled on, feeling his chakra depleting dangerously. 

He pulled down his mask, and channeled the last of his chakra to his upper body, lifting himself up, and swiftly connected his bloodstained lips to the blonds'.

Narutos' eyes widened as he felt the silver haired nins lips pressing against his gently, and didn't even care about the taste of blood they brought. His eyes widened further as Kakashi fell back, limp, with no chakra left and his life force fading rapidly.

Naruto looked into the nins mismatched eyes. They were dulling, and Kakashi was whispering something. He leaned down, trying to hear, even as his heart shattered.

"Remember..."

Naruto screamed, pain and grief flooding his being as the Hatake slumped lifelessly to the ground. He picked up Kakashis' cooling body and flew across the terrain, all but a blur as he tried to return to Konoha as fast as possible.

He weaved through the rubble of the once great village, heading towards the infirmary. He searched for a certain Sanin. When he spotted her he rushed over, thrusting Kakashi at her,  
"Baa-chan heal him! Please h-he please!"

Tsunade Senju just stared sadly. "I can't Naruto. I can't bring him back. He's gone. I'm so, so sorry Naruto."

Naruto glared at her angrily. "You're lying!" he shouted. He turned and fled. He went to the only place he knew to be standing. The Hokage Monument.

'Why!' he thought, tears streaming down his face. His Kage robes were thrown away, cast off to the side. Instead he wore Kakashi's' Rokudaime robes. He was sitting on his father's' head, staring at what used to be his village. Most of it was destroyed by the Juubi, and all the civilians had migrated to Iron and Snow country. All that was left of his village were crumbled buildings and a bunch of war torn shinobi.

His two main guards appeared next to him, and sat next to him silently. They were his best friends after Sakura and Sasuke died. Ino and Choji had died too, as did Shino. Kiba was always patrolling or delivering messages, and the remainder of team Gai were out on the war fronts, and not scheduled back for another week.

Hinata sighed, her indigo hair swaying in the breeze as she crossed her arms over her knees. Shikamaru just sat, crossing his legs and stroking the most recent scar he had gotten, along his arm.

"Naruto-kun... I am sorry. I will not say that it will get better, but we will fight so it does not get worse. ' she said softly.

Shikamaru hummed in agreement.  
Naruto just stared ahead, gaze unfocused. His chest hurt, and his gaze drifted over his home, and anger and frustration welled up inside him, allowing him to bury what could only be heartbreak. 

He jolted up and turned on his friends. "What is there left to fight for besides our lives! Konoha is gone! Our teams, gone! Sensei, gone! Kakashi, gone! The only thing left for me is you two and baa-chan!"

Shikamaru sighed. "'Ruto, calm down. As long as we end the war, Konoha will be rebuilt, and eventually repopulated. And yes our teams are gone and hurt and pain and grief remain, but we live, and as such, they live on through us.   
Kakashi.... Naruto moving on from him will be hard, but in order to lead your people rationally, you need to. '

With that, the Nara left, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Hinata stood by him, and they did just that for the next hour, just standing there. Finally Hinata just embraced him, showing her sympathy in silence. Naruto gave her a broken smile, to which she returned, just as broken.

They both lost the ones they loved. Hinata a year ago, when Sasuke died protecting Hakumei, their son, who had been born from a drunken night. Hakumei was the one who truly brought the two together, even as the Hyuga raged.

He had awakened a combination of the sharingan and the byakugan from the experience, having been yet another prodigy. He was a war child, nearing genin, though he was only three.

Naruto nodded to Hinata and disappeared, leaving the Hyuga to smile sadly at her broken home.

Naruto leaned against a wall, which used to be the wall separating his bathroom from the hall in his apartment. Kurama was asleep, having given up more chakra than usual, so he was alone. And that made him think.

He had found a scroll, hidden deep in one of the Uzumaki vaults. It was a Fuin-Ninjutsu, and required a large amount of chakra. Based on the nodes and compounds he had deciphered, it was a Time and Space seal, mostly centered around Time, the elements and a few kanj were reversed, usually meaning going backwards.  
He dug it out, and spotted a familiar old man walking by, talking to a certain blond Senju. They were tired, tired of working, tired of the war. It was visible in the slump of their shoulders and the drag in their step.

He decided then that the consequences didn't matter, he had nothing left to lose.  
He laid out the seal, and woke up Kurama, too low on chakra to complete it otherwise. He heard a shout, and a curse as he formed his hand signs, channeling all of his chakra into the jutsu.

"Ushinawareta jidai no jikū no fūin geijutsu gyakuten! (Space Time Sealing Art Reversal of the Lost Ages!)  
He disappeared, two other chakras getting sucked in as well.


End file.
